So Percy, you like Leotards huh?
by arissaprincess321
Summary: One shot! Percy missed his Wise Girl so he decided to visit her in her new school and maybe take her out to lunch. What he didn't expect was her wearing a leotard. What's going on? Percy wants to learn what? Well come and read to find out. Percabeth...as usual.


So here I was visiting my girlfriend in her school 10:30 am. It's been a while since I've seen her. I really miss Annabeth. I've actually been dreaming about her lately. The latest dream was actually like a flashback to my sixteenth birthday. I thank the gods that my dreams have gotten real better than of when the second titan war was happening.

I went up the steps of Gallagher high for the exceptionally gifted.

This was like a school for fine arts, architecture and other stuff normal schools don't usually offer. It is supposedly a great school with great academics and programs for kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Not much schools care about that so I'd say WiseGirl was able to pick a really great school.

Coupled with the architecture and the fact that this pricey school offered Annabeth a full scholarship, Annabeth couldn't resist but attend here.

It also made me happy that this school is in new york. Annabeth and I was able to see each other more but we've both been busy these past months and with the construction of Olympus and my never ending swim contest, We just don't have the time.

So I decided to make time and surprise Annabeth with a visit.

As I walked through the front doors most girls walking around or hanging at their lockers stopped and stared.

All the girls wore white blouses with a black sweater and navy blue school skirt.

I felt eyes on me but I ignored them and asked this brunette to my right where Ms. Gillian's class is.

I remember Annabeth telling me that she never thought of taking this class but it was actually fun and not to mention required but since it was before lunch she was cool with it. She also mentioned Ms. Gillian being her teacher at this time. I forgot to ask though what class she was referring to.

Sarah had brown eyes. She was about 5'5. Not so slim but with more of a normal psych. She is a brunette who looked kind enough. She happily offered to lead me through to hallways full of staring girls.

Did I mention this is an all girls school?

The bell rang and they scattered off to their classes.

Thank you!

So far two girls had tried to hit on me but Sarah helped me get rid of them.

The hall was empty in a matter of seconds. Apparently tardiness is unheard of here.

"Uh...Don't you need to go to class?" I asked Sarah.

I didn't want to cause any trouble. I do that enough at my school.

"Nope. I have free period now. Don't worry." She smiled a sincere smile. Not like the others I've gotten since I've entered this school.

Sarah led me through some double doors leading up to this short hallway and a door.

"You can come in here. It's like the observation room. Gallagher doesn't mind visitors so you can stay here as long as you like. The class just started and it ends at about 12:00."

"Okay. Thanks Sarah." I said.

"No prob. So...I'm guessing your visiting your girlfriend? or sister?" She entered the room. In the right side was a big window. There was a bench in the other side. Perfect view of the studio.

"Girlfriend." I answered.

"What class is this exactly?" I asked.

"Ballet. And by the looks of it The advance class. Wow. I'm in the same grade as them but I'm only in beginner level. Who's your girlfriend? I might know her."

I looked through the window uncertain. I'm not sure of Annabeth being in this class.

"Annabeth..." I answered Sarah.

I heard Sarah gasp.

"Annabeth Chase?" She asked me.

I looked at her and nodded.

"She a real close friend of mine actually. She's also the best dancing in our grade." Sarah told me.

Were we talking about the same Annabeth Chase?

She looked through the window.

"There she is."

She pointed to a blonde bunhead using the bars things on the wall for stretching.

All he girls in this class wore a black bathing suite like uniform thing over tights which Sarah told me later on was called a 'Leotard'.

I didn't see her face since all the girls also went to the 'barre' to do 'plies'. Sarah decided to stay and watch because apparently she wanted to confront her close friend Annabeth Chase as to why she was never told of having a boyfriend.

When they turned. I gotta glimpse of unmistakeably stormy grey eyes.

It really was Annabeth and she really was apparently the best in class. Go figure. She could do anything. Why is it such a surprise that she was also a great dancer. Not to mention she looked really really good in her ballet attire.

Annabeth wore these shoes which Sarah told me was called 'pointe shoes'. Something that made you dance on your toes. Literally.

Wouldn't that hurt?

Annabeth made it look effortless. She was a different side of my Annabeth in dance class. All serious looking but graceful and carefree in movement. I can't deny that I was really enjoying myself watching her.

It was weird that she didn't notice me yet but Sarah told me the glass on the window was a one way thing.

After the class Sarah led me out to the entrance on the studio.

All the other girls already headed for the cafeteria. Annabeth didn't go out of the studio yet.

"She likes to stay in sometime. You know extra practice before lunch?" Sarah explained.

"Can we go in?" I asked. She nodded.

I quietly went in.

Annabeth was dancing to the only classical song I know. The song for the sugarplum fairy from nutcracker.

Mom loved to tell me that story as a kid.

Annabeth's eyes were closed. She was dancing as if she was somewhere else. I never saw her like this and it was nice to see her so peaceful without the stress of building all those statues and gardens for the gods, not to mention the fighting monsters thing.

When the song ended I couldn't help myself but clap. It was beautiful.

My Wise Girl's head whipped back. She stared shock at me.

"Wow Wise Girl that was so good." I told her. She blushed a bit but then regained her composure.

"Seaweed Brain what are you doing here?" She grabbed her water bottle nearby.

"I wanted to see you." I replied.

She went close to me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and leaned in for a sweet closed mouth kiss.

"I missed you." I told her resting my forehead to hers.

"I missed you too kelp head." She said rising up on those pointe shoes and kissing me a little deeper than we would at a school. Up on those shoes she was almost my height. I didn't have to bend as much. I like this...very much.

When Annabeth and I pulled away she blushed again.

"I really like those shoes. And the leotard on you..." This made her blush more.

"I really didn't expect you to be a ballerina girl." I told her a little teasing.

She nudged me a bit.

I can't say I'm not impressed. I know nothing about ballet but Annabeth was hands down amazing.

"Well it's fun...and challenging."

Annabeth just loves a challenge.

I wonder if she could teach me a little. If she likes it so much, I wanna be a part of it. Besides...she would wear those shoes more and not to mention those leotards...

"You could've mentioned being the best dancer in your grade." I said curious as to why she hasn't layed the brag game yet.

Annabeth's fatal flaw is hubris after all.

She also had a great reason to brag.

"Who told you-"

"Ehem." We turned to Sarah with her arms on her hips and an amused look on her face.

"Oh hey Sar." Annabeth said entertaining fingers with hers.

"When were you planning to tell me that you have a totally hot boyfriend?" Sarah asked raising her arms in he air for emphasis.

That made me blush along Annabeth.

"Uhh...well, I'm telling you now. This is Percy. Seaweed brain, this is Sarah Rox. My extremely annoying but great friend."

Sarah glared playfully.

It was nice to meet someone like this.

No accidental monster attacks and no accidental swings of swords on mortals who blow their noses.

"You like totally have to tell me everything! I mean you owe me Annabeth. Christine and Ally were like practically throwing themselves in front of Mr. hotshot over here...if it wasn't for me...gosh." She said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me. Sarah smirked.

Christine and Ally...those girls in the hall? eh. They are nothing compared to Annabeth.

"By the way, I also want to know what's with the nicknames but now I don't know with you two lovebirds but I have dance class after lunch so I'mma head down the cafie." Sarah proceeded to hug Annabeth then she hugged me.

"If you hurt her..." She whispered then glared at me.

Pulling away "I won't, never." I promised.

She seemed satisfied.

Sarah turned to Annabeth.

"Seriously Annabeth you picked up some good eye candy. I'm sooo Jelly!" She complained.

Winking at Annabeth she ran down the hall.

Annabeth shook her head.

"She seems like a pretty good friend." I say.

"She is. She's so hyper and carefree yet smart too. A daughter of Athena such as I actually can have a good time with her." Annabeth said.

"So..." I started.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I heard you're allowed to go outta campus for lunch...I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the cheesecake factory with me. The new one two blocks from here?"

She pursed her lips and studied me.

"I love to Seaweed Brain." She said grabbing her bag.

I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh and WiseGirl. Do you think you could teach me some of those dance stuff you did?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my product of boredom. Please check out my other story 'Even if I had to do it again' You'll like it more or less.**

**Please leave a review on the way out. Criticism is accepted as long as non insulting words are used.**

**til next time...**

**Arissaprincess321 out!**


End file.
